


"And Harold is the Sun"

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis practice the Drama club production of "Romeo & Juliet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And Harold is the Sun"

**Louis POV**

            Contrary to the note in my locker and the unbolted handle on the door, my acting partner clearly wanted me to arrive at the theater. I approached the performance center that connected to the school. The wide doors creaked loudly. A resounding echo roamed through the hall. The endless rows of seats that would be reserved for an audience were empty at the moment. I walked in between the wide spacing and approached the edge of the stage.

             _Maybe he’s backstage._  I thought about where my friend could’ve gone. I jumped up in order to climb up and onto the stage, despite the challenge of my height. The lights were faint, but it gave just the right amount of rays to display the average historical balcony. The sides of the structure were presented with voluminous roses and vines. I couldn’t tell whether they were fake or not, but, nevertheless, it didn’t help the wooden outlook of the painted bricks.

            “Ay me!” A deep, yet dainty voice made me jump. My acting partner sprang out from behind the curtains. The back of his hand rested on his forehead. Harry Styles was always a sort of dramatic friend to have. He made me laugh as he continued. “Louis, Louis, where fore art thou Louis?” My partner lowered his hand and walked in my direction. We’ve met at Drama club a couple weeks ago and the school production was only a few months away.

            “Happy to see you’ve made it,” my friend greeted me.

            “Happy to meet you here,” I replied, “what’s with the set?” I raised my arm to point out the scenery. “We’re not supposed to rehearse that part properly yet.” As I recalled, our director stated that Eleanor and I were not to run the scene with the actual balcony. “I know,” Harry said, “but I figured we should take the opportunity to practice anyway.”

He gave me a sly-like smirk and turned around. He began to climb up the stairs to get to the top of the balcony when I called out to him. “But you’re playing Mercutio! You know Juliet’s lines?” “Of course, Romeo,” Harry looked down to me from his leveled story. “Please, let us play the parts accordingly just this once. You’ll be great. Men’s eyes were made to look and let them gaze. I will not budge for no man’s pleasure, I.” I couldn’t help but giggle as he spoke one of his lines. I retreated stage left to begin the scene. I sneakily began to crouch by the side of the roses. Although the majority was plastic, I was surprised to see that their appearances were quite fooling. I took a deep breath and collected my character.  _Let’s start the show._

I began simply. “He jests at scars that never felt a wound.” I looked up directly on cue as my dear Juliet took his spot, gazing the heaven of lights that were meant to be stars in the night. “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.” Whilst I gathered up the monologue as clearly as I could, I observed Harry just as a Romeo would do for a Juliet. It was kind of funny because everything seemed to be going right in rehearsals.

“Ay me!”

“She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel!”

“O, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn of my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

I turned to the nonexistent audience. “Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?”

Harry continued. “’Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Though art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called. Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title.”

 _Wow,_  I thought,  _he IS good._

“Romeo, doff thy name. And for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself.”

I jumped up from behind the plastic roses and vines to reveal myself. “I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”

The boy playing Juliet jumped as if he was in a fright. “How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb.”

“With love’s light wings did I o’erperch these walls.”

“This place is death if any of my kinsmen find thee here.”

“Thy kinsmen are no stop to me.” At that, I began my journey up the steps to meet the lover my character was in need for.

“If they do see thee they will murder thee.” Harry looked to me in a faint gaze. He was such a good actor.

“Look thou but sweet and I am proof against their enmity.” I stepped closer to my partner. I knew exactly what was coming and I was not afraid.

“Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say ‘ay.’ And I will take thy word. O gentle Romeo. If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.

“I swear.” The gaze between our eyes narrowed towards each other. Our head found their way into connecting our lips for a perfect kiss. Once we released, I was surprised to have such a lovely consummation. Skipping multiple lines, I felt as though it was the right time to speak Romeo’s words.

“O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?”

“What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?” He laughed before aiming forward again. We found ourselves hugging each other in an embrace as we kissed again. If the director was here, he certainly would not want a make out session on stage. But the scene felt so good, it was in need of applause. Shockingly enough, we got it.

“Whoa!” Harry and I heard a deep, alarming voice coming from the audience’s direction. We saw a big man with a badge on his belt. My heart could’ve dropped right then and there. The school sheriff caught us. “You better bid your lover adieu. What you guys doing here anyway?” I looked back to my partner and he was just as shaken as I was. We had no idea how much of the performance he had witnessed, but we both knew it wouldn’t come with an amazing encore.

Almost instantly, Harry took the opportunity. “Well, parting is such sweet sorrow!” He laughed and I followed.

“Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man!”

**THE END**


End file.
